


Sweethearts

by JoyGaroz



Series: My SasuSaku Month 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Genin Era, SasuSaku - Freeform, non massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyGaroz/pseuds/JoyGaroz
Summary: NonMassacreAU. SSM20.The wind blew letting the trees make a fresh lullaby as it caressed their blushing faces, having realized the secret thoughts that had been shared without noticing.In the peaceful hideaway of summer memories, both of them had found a partner who would have their backs.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: My SasuSaku Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814992
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here's to hoping to participate in the SasuSaku Month events of this year!  
> Please let me know what you think and feedback is very kindly accepted since this is not my main language, i'd appreciate some guidance if there's any correction to be made.  
> Please enjoy, besos!

**.**

**SSM2020**

**Prompt: Stuck With You**

**.**

He might have become interested in her without noticing.

She was different, of course, she had pink hair and big and lively green eyes. But she was petite, and she carried herself a little behind the usual group. That’s not how he noticed her.

He noticed her when he bumped into her after running back home from his training with his older brother. Somewhere during his trip back home, a group of loud girls had spotted him and decided to chase after him. He was not pleased at all with the idea of dealing with a bunch of loud girls.

But turning around the corner, he seemed to be unable to avoid clashing with one.

Not loud intentionally, but loud because she didn’t expect to bump into someone either.

Shushing her by moving his hand towards her mouth on reflex, he pulled the girl away from view and waited for the footsteps of the group to fade.

Not noticing the way those big and lively eyes stared in awe at the cute boy holding her hostage.

She clutched her hands tight towards her chest as she felt her heart quicken its beats. She had never seen the young Uchiha so close before, and he hadn’t even glanced back at her that much.

But then he did, and her air caught up. He stared a few seconds, she seemed to start to heat up and he wondered if she would be alright after removing his small hand from her face.

She simply blinked, he simply raised one of his eyebrows.

“Sorry” he said shortly, quickly avoiding her curious eyes and directing his own towards the floor, he had heard something falling when they clashed.

Sakura was slowly brought back to present when she heard him speak. Her eyes following the boy as he picked up what had fallen from her arms.

“Is this your book?” he heard him ask, and she gasped as she took the item from his hand.

“Yes, thank you Sasuke-kun” she spoke at last, although letting him know she knew his name before even introducing himself, which made him realize he didn’t know hers.

“Um, what was your name?” smart, Sasuke, he thought. That would made her think he had known of her instead of being the only one who does not know his classmates’ names.

“Sakura, Sakura Haruno” she had calmed down her heartbeats but the blush was now threatening to reveal how embarrassed she was of speaking with him. She was feeling self-conscious since a while now, but the boy in front of her had suddenly had something attracting his attention as a new presence neared them.

“I see, so, Sakura, please come with me” Sakura’s eyes widened once more as she felt herself being mangled around by the boy.

Soon after she noticed too, footsteps and giggles echoing in the narrow passageway both Sasuke and her exited through the other side. She supposed Sasuke-kun surely disliked attention but she also couldn’t help but feel a little giddy inside seeing as she was the one stuck with him by choice.

Because, he could have just left her there, couldn’t he?

Glancing at the boy leading their way, she noticed his focused gaze as he continued to hold her small wrist.

She averted her eyes to avoid dwelling into it and becoming red faced. In the process, noticing the small path she used to follow towards the small lake. A small corner in which she used to read peacefully. Without really intending to do so, she stopped and made Sasuke be pulled back.

“Wha—”

“Here, they never come here” she said as she took the role now and lead him towards the grown path of grass, greenery reaching to the height of their small chests, shadowed by really bushy and green trees surrounding the area.

Sasuke was skeptical, since what he really wished was a way to return back home, but he figured he still had time before his curfew and those girls would surely find something else to entertain themselves in short time.

He let himself be guided by Sakura, somehow curious about this secret passage and the way this girl seemed to know her way around the area. She blended so naturally between the greenery and bright natural colors, her hair glowing and flowing with the natural light and air of the summer day.

He was still the one holding onto her, she simply led the way seemingly unaffected by his touch and he suddenly felt self-conscious. Why was he holding on to a girl?

He couldn’t dwell much into that detail because the second right after he heard her telling him they had arrived.

Looking up he saw the small cave a few steps afar from them, beneath a really old tree leaning towards the luminous lake. He let go of her and she run towards her hideaway. Book in hand, she left a trace of her small feet on the soft dirt ground. Completely out of sight of everything up hill, she smiled back at him when she had taken a seat under the small gap the cave allowed for a tiny person like her, and maybe also him.

Compared to his first impression, she was now glowing; surrounded by this soothing and natural atmosphere, she was even flipping the pages of her book now at ease. He blinked a few times, taking in the surroundings because one can’t simply be too cautious. But, after noticing they were really down hill and at a blind sight from up, he approached once more. 

Sakura seemed to be expectant of his thoughts about her secret spot, so she was staring at him with an excited smile. He decided to ignore her bright eyes and instead distract himself from the uncalled heat that had started to burn in his ears by looking at the book she was flipping through.

“What is your book about?”

“It’s a story book. My dad brought it from one of his trips to Iron” she took the bait and instead continued to excitedly tell him all about the book that held so much history about the Iron country. She also told him about how his father liked to collect different storybooks for her, all from different places and she enjoyed adventure stories the most. How the hero saved the citizens, how he battled many enemies, his special techniques, and some jutsus were even thought through the book. That particular point picked the boy’s interest.

“That is really cool, have you learned it?”

“Oh” Sasuke watched how Sakura’s radiant light gradually faded “well I don’t have anyone to practice it with, my friends don’t seem that interested in books and the likes”.

“Why not?” this time Sasuke burrowed his brow, he could never understand girls. So far, Sakura seemed much different from the rest. Sure, she was petite and seemed just as fragile; but she was also curious and brilliant. And he kind of liked it, she was easy to be with, interesting even. 

“Well, they like making themselves look prettier and cooler”.

“What is so cool about fixing hair and giggling all the time? I think you are cooler” before he could help himself, he spoke his mind. He was a little absent recalling the times his brother came home from a mission and told him about his adventures. He enjoyed that, and he was glad he had found someone that enjoyed and admired the same things like him.

The wind blew letting the trees make a fresh lullaby as it caressed their blushing faces, having realized the secret thoughts that had been shared without noticing.

In the peaceful hideaway of summer memories, both of them had found a partner who would have their backs.

“I think you are cool too, Sasuke-kun”.


	2. Even You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But it was a fact that he was not the only one affected by how pretty Sakura Haruno was.
> 
> It was simply gravity, to fall with spring approaching. To fall for spring, gently and preciously.

**.**

**SSM2020**

**Prompt: Gravity**

**.**

It wasn’t much that she was vain, it was more that she liked to spend time with Ino, and she was the vain one of them. Sakura simply didn’t mind. She loved listening to her talk enthusiastically about a new hair product or a new nail polish trend.

She even loved being her guinea pig when playing with her color scheme. Ino had repeatedly told her how envious she was of her natural hair color; which Sakura was grateful of. Had she paid mind to what the other girls their age told about the same issue; Sakura would never be the confident young lady she was turning to be.

Now with the both of them simply brushing their hair, Sakura could see the smooth and brilliant way her hair fell as a waterfall at her back through Ino’s mirror. She mildly gaped. She remembered once more why she was grateful of Ino’s friendship. She effortlessly made the best side of her stand out.

She walked alongside of her and enjoyed her company just as much as she did hers, even if their interests were complete opposites.

Like how Ino confessed to her that she had been following around the youngest Uchiha because the other girls did rather than it being a thing, she genuinely felt. Sakura had made a big ‘Oh’ expression to which the blonde friend couldn’t help but laugh at and continue to chirp on with a change of topic.

“I mean, I get it, he’s got the looks but, he is like on his own world most of the time” she chatted as she continued to make mannerisms with her hands in an attempt to get the recently applied nail polish dry.

Sakura vaguely thought “He doesn’t seem that all over the place when we hang out”. A thought her best friend could totally read in her open book face.

Rolling her baby blue eyes, she scoffed. “Of course, you wouldn’t notice that”.

She didn’t get the chance to recall further from that time, brought back to their present conversation as Ino turned her away from her reflection on her mirror and hurried her up to get her sandals on their way to the graduation ceremony.

Since it was today, the day they officially left behind their last moments of young girls playing around and became kunoichi.

Naturally, Ino greeted everyone loudly and excitedly. On the other end, equally loud and excited was Naruto, greeting back and waving effusively at Sakura while he screamed her name.

Sakura smiled gleefully nowadays, Sasuke noticed as he spotted her approaching the group, long gone was the petite girl that had a secret hideaway to be her own self. She was her own self at plain sight, and a selfish part of him had hoped she had kept that part of her as a secret between them, just like many things had stayed through the years after that one summer day.

Another part of him, which was the bigger proportion, was pleased to see her confident and radiant like the blooming cherry blossoms, melting with the scenery and making it glow brighter.

It was never that he tried to prevent from noticing Sakura as a woman, she was pretty ever since a little girl. She simply got prettier as the years passed by and he certainly was not the only one to notice that.

He was the only one to never say anything about her appearance though. To him, what had interested him the most had not been her bright and pretty colors, even if he agreed they were unusual and lovely, but rather the way she continuously challenged herself.

And maybe, he had missed more than one opportunity to voice it out. But it was a fact that he was not the only one affected by how pretty Sakura Haruno was.

It was simply gravity, to fall with spring approaching. To fall for spring, gently and preciously.

“So even you, huh” Sasuke was brought back from his thoughts by a lazy and sluggish voice. Turning his head to the side, he spotted the Nara genius. Instead of answering, he settled to simply arching one of his brows, a silent inquiry. The boy with the high pony tail sighed as he scratched the back of his back “Even you think the smart girl of our generation is far from reach”.

He grunted and went back to ignoring him, the genius walked away with the cue. Both hands behind his back making his sluggish way towards his happily snacking best friend. 

Sensing he was alone again, Sasuke dared to glance back at Sakura, who seemed to be reprimanding their loudest classmate about how he continued to be immature despite becoming a ninja as of today.

He could relate. He may be a teenager, but even if he wanted to be as aloof and cool as his older brother, when it came to taking the next step closer, he was still a kid.

While she brightened up the place with her presence and intelligence, he was still overshadowed by his older brother. But that, was an insecurity he had made the mistake of sharing with her once before. He feared her was now the boy foolishly insecure of his older brother’s figure. Which he was, but it was not the kind of cool thing someone would tell to someone you wish to be cool in front of.

“Sasuke-kun!”

Even so, she was the kind of girl that would make you feel like you’re the best of the world, just by being greeted with her genuine smile.

Or so it’s what he thought, because when they were close to the other, neither of them realized that standing together, they had become the center of attention.

“We’ve made it! Congratulations, we are ninjas now” she said once she stood just a few steps away. Holding her bandana still on one of her hands, Sasuke glanced at it.

“You should be wearing that too” following the line of sight of his, Sakura realized she was talking about her shinobi band.

“Oh, you’re right, I might ask Ino to help me with it” She might throw a fit if she messed the hair she so diligently tried to stylish earlier, Sakura thought absentmindedly.

“Hand it over” he said as he extended his hand towards her, and Sakura blushed.

She might be the best of her class, the youngest girl in qualifying the perfect score on her graduation exams, but she continued to be young and lovestruck. Although it had always been him the one to make her falter over and over, it had been years of comradery and yet, she kept tripping and falling harder.

Certainly, Ino wouldn’t mind her hairstyle be a little different if she told her it was Sasuke-kun who had fixed it, right?

At plain sight, on a sweet spring celebration of achievements, they both had realized gravity had managed to make them fall deeper, when they silently dwelled on the lovely company of the other without a care of their surroundings.

**Author's Note:**

> A PSA, this is a series of one-shots under the same universe. So even if they don't follow right away, they must certainly are set in the same universe. Stay tuned, and thank you for reading!


End file.
